theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 7, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:47 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:04 Loving77 Hey pweeb Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:07 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:10 Loving77 hiii silly 6:16 Dragonian King ... lily why arent there articles for yugioh characters 6:16 Flower1470 what bc i gave up feel free to create them yourself 6:18 Dragonian King ooo :D wow now that i look at him again Quattro looks a LOT like Pegasus 6:18 Flower1470 ... wut no he doesnt! 6:19 Dragonian King he does a little bit 6:19 Flower1470 :rofl: no 6:19 Dragonian King "THAT'S RIGHT LUNCH TRAY BOI" 6:19 Loving77 what is wrong with your eyeballs 6:20 Flower1470 ^ 6:20 Dragonian King well they have sort of similar hair 6:20 Loving77 ... do you need glasses? 6:20 Flower1470 do you know who Pegasus is????? 6:21 Dragonian King yes hes the creepy guy with the golden eyeball and long white hair 6:21 Flower1470 (yes) 6:21 Dragonian King Quattro's hairstyle reminds me of Pegasus 6:21 Flower1470 ... dude I agree with Peep you need glasses 6:22 Dragonian King well you need glasses too because you think whale is attractive (oh snap) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY 6:22 Flower1470 he IS ATTRACTIVE 6:22 Dragonian King ...he's purple and he has an octopus hair actually squid hair lily i'm raiding your userpage i hope you don't mind 6:23 Flower1470 you cant judge a person only on their looks OF COURSE I MIND wait "raiding"? 6:24 Dragonian King yeah for images okay 6:24 Flower1470 oh 6:24 Dragonian King he's a bully/evil mastermind 6:24 Flower1470 but that's what makes him hot 6:24 Dragonian King and cereal killer ...hes hot because hes evil logic? 6:24 Flower1470 Yes. Many anime antagonists are hot Specifically in yugioh 6:25 Loving77 ew 6:25 Flower1470 Peep just wait. 6:26 Loving77 no just no 6:26 Flower1470 you'll get there eventually Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:26 Chrisgaff Hey 6:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:26 Chrisgaff Still can't change my avatat 6:26 Dragonian King Yugi LOOK LILY 6:26 Chrisgaff avatar* 6:26 Dragonian King I DID SOMETHING RIGHT me neither D: and hi chris 6:26 Loving77 hi chris 6:27 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:27 Flower1470 Wow. good job, Silly. 6:27 Dragonian King minimalist (yes) 6:27 Flower1470 or not 6:27 Dragonian King btw lily you need to help me 6:27 Flower1470 "Yugi Moto is a character is a character on Yu-Gi-Oh!. " is a character x2 6:27 Dragonian King ... 6:27 Flower1470 Me? Help you? 6:27 Dragonian King NOOOOOOO yes characters on the sillys zexal wiki are still missing pictures 6:28 Flower1470 oh shoot IM ON IT 6:28 Dragonian King Metrix's family, and the two berries 6:29 Flower1470 which two ? 6:29 Dragonian King alito and girag 6:29 Flower1470 ok 6:29 Dragonian King i also need to make turkeys 6:30 Loving77 I can do that 6:30 Dragonian King Hey Lily have you ever wondered what the Spoofer actually looks like? 6:31 Loving77 I WANT TO KNOW 6:31 Flower1470 I really never thought of it 6:31 Loving77 I can't draw it if I don't know what it looks like. 6:31 Dragonian King well you're about to find out 6:31 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 6:32 Dragonian King Behold... THE SPOOFER! http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140307233228/sillyszexal/images/2/28/Spoofer.png hes basically a computer program 6:33 Flower1470 ... 6:33 Dragonian King what 6:35 Flower1470 Peep gl with drawing that 6:35 Loving77 thanks 6:35 Dragonian King lol 6:35 Flower1470 I'm going to find my picture of Girag eating 6:36 Dragonian King i bet chris knows what the spoofer is 6:36 Chrisgaff Honestly? No clue. 6:37 Dragonian King its raikou lol 6:38 Chrisgaff Oh. I misread that as what a spoofer is. 6:40 Flower1470 "Full Name: Metrix Dumbohead" :rofl: 6:41 Dragonian King I figured Dumbohead would be a good replacement of Arclight :D There's only one thing I can think of on that picture. "Would you like to dance? :D " thats what i would picture him saying 6:43 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:44 Dragonian King or maybe "Would you like to dance while playing a children's card game? :D " 6:46 Flower1470 Alit, Girag, and the Arclights all have pictures. Anyone else? 6:46 Dragonian King i dont think so 6:47 Flower1470 okie I have a ton of derp pictures of the DM characters so if you end up making pages for them let me know :P 6:49 Dragonian King ... DM? 6:49 Flower1470 Duel Monsters The technical title of the second yugioh series used to differentiate from Season 0, which was also called yugioh it from* 6:50 Dragonian King okay yeah they'll be in it Actually the Silly's Zexal Wiki is going to end up being for all the spinoffs too 6:51 Flower1470 oh cool 6:52 Dragonian King BUT they'll still be appearing in Silly's Zexal they'll make a major appearance in season 2's premiere and then make minor appearances after that they'll mostly be in silly's yugioh or whatever i call it 6:52 Flower1470 ok 6:56 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep 6:57 Flower1470 ! ANSWER HIM 6:57 Dragonian King PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 6:57 Chrisgaff PEEP 6:57 Loving77 what 6:57 Chrisgaff PEEP PEEP ANSWER HIM 6:58 Loving77 I'm so sorry for reading something and not looking at chat for a moment 6:58 Flower1470 XD 6:59 Dragonian King lol i need help coming up with a name for my yugioh spoof 7:00 Chrisgaff You gotta be upbeat, keep the vibes going, y'kmow? know* peep peep peep 7:01 Dragonian King peep peep 7:01 Chrisgaff peep 7:01 Dragonian King peep peep 7:01 Chrisgaff pedep 7:01 Dragonian King peep peep 7:01 Chrisgaff peep 7:01 Dragonian King peep 7:02 Chrisgaff peep 7:02 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:02 Chrisgaff peep 7:02 Dragonian King peep 7:02 Chrisgaff peep 7:02 Dragonian King peep Chrisgaff has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 7:02 Dragonian King peep 7:02 Loving77 what 7:02 Dragonian King peep Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 7:02 Dragonian King ill stop Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:02 Dragonian King :( Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:02 Chrisgaff HEY YOU DIDN'T BAN HIM >:( 7:02 Flower1470 you guys will be the death of me YES I DID! 7:02 Chrisgaff o 7:02 Flower1470 I banned both of you. 7:02 Chrisgaff o 7:03 Dragonian King you guys will send me to the shadow realm* 7:03 Flower1470 (yes) 7:03 Chrisgaff DOSE DIS GOH UN MAI PERMENNENT RECURD MOM???? 7:03 Flower1470 Yes. 7:03 Chrisgaff ON ON ON N O ONO NO ON NO N O ON ON ON And I only typed ono once. 7:05 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:08 Chrisgaff :rofl: 7:13 Dragonian King ... SOOOOOOOOOO 7:33 Flower1470 . 7:33 Chrisgaff noh. 7:37 Dragonian King yah. 7:38 Chrisgaff noh. 7:45 Dragonian King i have the power of farting 7:46 Flower1470 ... i dont know what to say to that 7:46 Loving77 nice 7:47 Chrisgaff Nice? lolok 7:48 Flower1470 Peep looks for fart quality in her boyfriends. 7:48 Dragonian King i will fart on you all mwa ha ha 7:50 Flower1470 Yesterday was #sexyshipping and me asking Silly Kaiba to screw his fangirls Today it's farts. Only on TAWW 7:51 Dragonian King Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my smelly farts! They're pretty loud as well 7:51 Flower1470 okay now you've gone too far 7:51 Dragonian King Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my smelly farts! They're pretty loud as well Sm-sm-sm-smelly farts sm-sm-smelly farts Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:52 Flower1470 Thank you. 7:52 Chrisgaff Yw 7:52 Dragonian King OHOHOOOOOHOOOHOOHOOOOOOOHOHOHO LETS TAKE HIS SMELLY FAAARARTS Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:52 Dragonian King hi Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:53 Flower1470 this is worse than my #sexyshipping fantasies Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:53 Dragonian King whaaaaat :O YOU HAVE FANTASIES WITH DUKE DEVLIN? 7:54 Flower1470 Thank to Peep, I do now. thanks* 7:54 Dragonian King (rflol) 7:54 Flower1470 Blame Peep, not my dirty mind. 7:54 Dragonian King good job peep (yes) 7:54 Loving77 yw 7:55 Flower1470 its not a bad ship .....what am i saying *hides* 7:56 Dragonian King "Duke Devlin is in Lily's fantasies. Duke Devlin isn't surprised." 7:57 Flower1470 tbh nobody should be surprised I have some sick fantasies. 7:58 Loving77 0_o 7:58 Flower1470 Most are made up by my brain and projected as nightmares. wait why are we talking about this Does this site have a rating Bc I think I just broke it SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING ELSE SO I CAN STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS 8:01 Dragonian King duke devlin 8:01 Flower1470 NO OH MY GOSH 8:01 Dragonian King do you have dream dates with whale/seto/whoever? 8:01 Loving77 boop 8:02 Flower1470 um yes depending on your definition of "date" cough 8:02 Dragonian King what about the... 8:04 Flower1470 ? 8:04 Dragonian King you know 8:05 Loving77 what 8:05 Dragonian King nothing 8:05 Loving77 are we talking about the thing I think we're talking about? :/ 8:05 Dragonian King i dont know 8:06 Flower1470 im moving on 8:06 Dragonian King duke devlin 8:06 Flower1470 GET OUT Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:06 Flower1470 OH MY GOODNESS 8:06 Chrisgaff You told him to get out. :P 8:07 Flower1470 lol that works Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:07 Dragonian King mwahaha 8:07 Flower1470 Can we talk about something other than my 'fantasies'? 8:08 Loving77 I like dark chocolate 8:08 Flower1470 ew no 8:08 Loving77 :O 8:08 Flower1470 too bitter 8:08 Loving77 more for me then 8:08 Flower1470 Yes. I'll just take my kitkats and go my MILK CHOCOLATE KITKATS 8:10 Dragonian King i like kit kats i like dark chocolate too :D 8:10 Flower1470 ick I think I still have Halloween candy O_o unless Mom threw it out 8:12 Dragonian King ooo my halloween candy lasts one or two weeks tops 8:12 Flower1470 I cant eat that much 8:12 Dragonian King can i have some of it 8:13 Flower1470 its probably stale 8:13 Dragonian King i dont want it lily guess what 8:15 Flower1470 what 8:15 Dragonian King the season finale is going to have EVERY character in it 8:16 Loving77 Lily does the beginning of the forth season YuGiOh song remind you of the BBHQ music? :P 8:16 Dragonian King it'll even have the characters that haven't appeared yet 8:16 Flower1470 that's nice No, Peep. 8:18 Dragonian King "Duke Devlin's farts smell like manliness." "SCREW THE FARTS I HAVE MONEY" they're even the same color Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:20 Flower1470 leave me alone 8:20 Dragonian King (bawling) whale's farts smell horrible Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:20 Loving77 farts don't have a color 8:20 Flower1470 Peep dont get involved 8:21 Loving77 ok just saying Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:22 Dragonian King oh come on you know it's true well in cartoons, farts are green Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:22 Dragonian King fart fart fart fart fart fart fart 8:22 Flower1470 really 8:22 Dragonian King :D Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:22 Dragonian King File:Fartspammer2.png Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 8:23 Chrisgaff Don't unban him please. 8:23 Flower1470 Are we sure Silly's 13? He's acting much younger than that. 8:23 Chrisgaff ^ 8:23 Flower1470 HE BROUGHT IT BACK Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:23 Flower1470 THE PICTURE 8:24 Dragonian King Boys will be boys Lily it's a fact 8:24 Flower1470 No dont even start with that People say that to excuse bad behavior So just because you act like the boy that you are doesn't mean the things you do are acceptable. 8:25 Dragonian King ... 8:25 Chrisgaff You've really gotten Lily mad this time. 8:25 Dragonian King lol this is nothing 8:25 Flower1470 Blowing it off with a phase isn't right. 8:25 Dragonian King remember when i told you there was a hacker in one of my estate houses? :D 8:25 Flower1470 Dont remind me 8:26 Dragonian King actually i was pretending but you thought it was real and then i took it too far so... yeah 8:26 Flower1470 Oh, but wait...... boys will be boys, right? So lying to their friends and being annoying and disgusting and rude is TOTALLY ACCEPTABLE since you're a guy! 8:27 Dragonian King no it isn't being annoying is acceptable because it's how i am :D and to be fair i was like... 2 years old when that happened someone banme 8:28 Flower1470 So if I'm serial killer it's okay because that's just who I am? 8:28 Dragonian King ban me* no because being annoying is legal :D can someone ban me already 8:28 Flower1470 So being a bully is okay just because that's who I am? 8:28 Dragonian King wikia needs to add a feature to ban yourself someone just ban me already let's talk about something else 8:29 Flower1470 I can ruin dozens of lives and push people to suicide but it's fine because, hey, it's just who I am! 8:29 Dragonian King like downsizers ...okay maybe that was a bad point peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep 8:29 Flower1470 She wont bail you out. 8:29 Dragonian King peep peep peep I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 8:31 Flower1470 OH wait, I forgot, it's acceptable for him to give me a headache because boys will be boys, and that's just who he is! Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:32 Dragonian King donkey kong C: 8:32 Flower1470 yup. that's what i thought. 8:33 Loving77 so um hi 8:33 Dragonian King sup peep revival of an unconcious phrase (yes) ... very awkward silence SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........ brooklyn rage lily did you see literal pants 8:39 Flower1470 yes 8:39 Dragonian King ...cool well this is very unsettling why is it so awkward somebody talk Attention duelists! My hair tells me that chat is quiet! lily did you see my new avatar 8:47 Chrisgaff Silly. Why do you think it's quiet? 8:48 Loving77 Silly can I borrow 5 bucks? 8:48 Dragonian King @Chris because it is @Peep sure hang on 8:49 Chrisgaff -Sigh- You do realize what you did, right? 8:49 Dragonian King File:Peepdollars.jpg you owe me $15 i made it awkward with my immaturity :D 8:49 Flower1470 "I'm dancing similar to Michael Jackson in that video where he was a zombie" im the the back screaming "CUZ THIS IS THRILLLLLLLLLLERRRRRRR" 8:49 Dragonian King lol 8:49 Flower1470 Oh good, you do know what you did. 8:50 Dragonian King i may be an idiot but im not stupid ^ thats one of my favorite catchphrases 8:54 Flower1470 (yes) 8:54 Dragonian King btw did you see my avatar? :D its like my favorite toontown avatar ever 8:58 Flower1470 @Peep http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMEAU2AGQRU and then this one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUxsVVU2PyA no spoilers i promise 8:58 Loving77 I'll have to watch it tomorrow I gtg bye 8:58 Dragonian King bye peep 8:58 Chrisgaff Bye pen Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:03 Chrisgaff Wrong button. 9:05 Flower1470 lol 9:06 Chrisgaff :P 9:09 Dragonian King "TELL ME!" "Oh, you'll find out! I'm about to summon it!" 9:11 Chrisgaff "You're a long way from france, boy!" "I think not." 9:11 Dragonian King http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lz7gGrxiu44 9:13 Chrisgaff Ugh, I hate that David after dentist video, it got so annoying easily. 9:13 Dragonian King thats not david after dentist thats mokuba after dentist 9:14 Chrisgaff I know, but still. 9:14 Dragonian King shut up mokuba 9:16 Chrisgaff wew ur racist 9:17 Dragonian King shut up mokuba 9:18 Chrisgaff WEW UR RACIST 9:18 Dragonian King SHUT UP MOKUBA 9:19 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyu2jAD6sdo 9:20 Dragonian King shut up mokuba before i take your allowance and spend it on trading cards 9:23 Chrisgaff EUGH EE E E Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 9:23 Chrisgaff noh. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:24 Dragonian King MOKUBA BAD That's it no more SpongeBob for a month And no allowance either I'm spending it all on rare trading cards Because I'm Seto Kaiba 9:24 Flower1470 http://comedycentral.tumblr.com/post/78867269113/click-here-to-watch-stephen-colbert-celebrate 9:25 Chrisgaff Thigh gaps = dangerous threat 9:26 Dragonian King lily who do you want to be 9:28 Flower1470 ? 9:28 Dragonian King im seto chris is mokuba who do you want to be 9:29 Chrisgaff I'm not even close to mokuba. 9:29 Dragonian King i'm not even close to seto what's your point? 9:30 Flower1470 Kisara http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kisara or maybe not. She's prettier and she ends up dying in season 5. 9:30 Dragonian King lol 9:38 Flower1470 https://24.media.tumblr.com/1d5f0a0f70ddad7905ddb7a4c47980d5/tumblr_mhgz1iMsVZ1rk7qxco1_400.gif 9:40 Chrisgaff Skills. :P 10:04 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys 10:04 Chrisgaff Bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo 10:12 Chrisgaff ooo 10:29 Flower1470 well i better be going to bed ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014